


PR Nightmare

by alphawxlf



Series: Idol Universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Idol AU!, Idol Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphawxlf/pseuds/alphawxlf
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is looking at the man before him with heart eyes, and Makki knows this is a bad sign, seconds before the Oikawa Tooru himself whispers, “Makki, I think I’m in love.”Hanamaki Takahiro thinks that the number one idol in this country is a walking PR Nightmare, and he definitely is not paid enough to deal with this.Or in which Oikawa Tooru is a famous idol falling head over heels for the world famous Japan national volleyball team’s ace, Iwaizumi Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Idol Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936240
Comments: 13
Kudos: 243





	PR Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Iwaoi fic ever! It's not beta yet so sorry if there's any mistakes. As for how the idol group works in this universe is similar to korean idol groups where they would go into music shows every week and have a regular comeback showcase. Thank you for reading <3

“Makki, I told you this is just like another interview. I’ll be fine, you don’t really have to follow me all the way to the interview,” Oikawa says, smiling to the makeup artists in the waiting room, and they’re practically swooning. 

Hanamaki or Makki, as Oikawa called him rolls his eyes. “Well it’s a solo interview, you don’t have your group here to cover up your shitty personality, Oikawa. Therefore I had to do the covering so the PR team won’t have a hard time if you say or do anything remotely stupid,” Hanamaki snorts. 

“Rude! I don’t have a shitty personality and I am definitely a better talker than Shirabu! I never gave the PR team a hard time,” Oikawa says, pouting. 

“You’re comparing yourself to Shirabu, try picturing Sugawara and let’s see how well you can compare to him.” 

“Now that’s just unfair, he’s literally the leader of our group for some reason, even our fans nicknamed him Refreshing-kun!” Oikawa dramatically sighs, “And since my nickname is the grand king, all I need to do is just sit there and look pretty.” Oikawa continues and pretends to flip his hair. Hanamaki gags. 

“I really hope that you’re just going to sit there and look pretty today,” Hanamaki proceeds to stare at him seriously, “I need you to stay out of trouble today. Hopefully for the rest of the week or preferably for the rest of your career.” He says with his most serious tone.

Oikawa gasps, “Are you implying that I am troublesome? Or repetitively keep getting into trouble? I am the Oikawa Tooru! I never get into trouble, how could you say that, Makki!” Oikawa says while wailing his arms dramatically, and Hanamaki slaps his hands down because the makeup artists doing his makeup are struggling with how energetic Oikawa is today.

Then, it happens.

Another man enters the waiting room, presumably is going to be interviewed today along with Oikawa, and Oikawa’s jaw drops. 

The man is buff, has a clean haircut and extremely, extremely hot. Oikawa stares at him hard that he looks like he’s glaring, and the man doesn’t even realize anything, sitting on the chair next to him to get his touch up done. 

Oikawa Tooru thinks he might be in love, oh my god. The man before him is the hottest man he has ever seen in a while and being an idol means that he has seen a lot of hot men.

Oikawa Tooru is looking at the man before him with heart eyes, and Hanamak knows this is a bad sign, seconds before the Oikawa Tooru himself whispers, “Makki, I think I’m in love.”

Hanamaki Takahiro thinks that the number one idol in this country is a walking PR Nightmare, and he definitely is not paid enough for dealing with this.

.

“My name’s Oikawa Tooru.” Oikawa introduces himself to the man, all smiley.

The man is just staring at him, confused.

Still smiling, Oikawa asks, “Well? Your name is?” 

He doesn’t answer. Instead, he says “Have we met before?”

Oikawa is puzzled. He’s certain that if he had ever met someone this hot, he’d remember for sure.

“I don’t think so..? Have we?” 

The man stares at him some more before he looks like he has some revelation moment and says, “Sorry I think we haven’t met before. I was just wondering why your face looks familiar, and turns out your face is the same face that’s all over the ads in Shibuya which I’m getting tired of seeing.” 

Oikawa gapes. Hanamaki laughs hard, the hardest laugh he has ever experienced since years.

.

“I can’t believe that he had the audacity to actually say that he’s tired of looking at your face in your ads.” Sugawara laughs. Oikawa whines, “You’re enjoying this more than you pity me.”

“He actually said what we all want to say.” Shirabu replies wryly, next to him is Semi doubling in laughter over what happened to Oikawa during the solo interview.

Oikawa whines again and says, “My ads are the one keeping this group afloat, you’re all really ungrateful.”

“Sure mister grand king, who is this guy anyways?” Yaku manages to say between his laughter. 

Oikawa has never been rejected in his life, and his group members know this best. Oikawa has always been the most popular and the prettiest one between them, having the talent to back it up too, he’s dubbed as the number one Japan idol not for nothing and even nicknamed as the grand king because of how amazing he is. So this occurrence is a rare thing to see, as girls and boys usually throw themselves on Oikawa. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, Japan National Volleyball Team’s Ace. Y’know they won gold on asian games recently and volleyball became the hots for everyone and they practically idolized the current team once they’re back from overseas.” Hanamaki answers while checking their schedules.

Oikawa Tooru belongs to an idol group called Fantasia with his four other members, Sugawara Koushi, Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita, and Yaku Morisuke. His group is one of the top idol groups in Japan, winning awards and music shows left and right, they’re bound to have very busy schedules. Even though they’re one of the top groups, it’s not often that they have solo schedules and mostly only Oikawa has solo schedules because of his large individual popularity.

“We’re here!” Hanamaki shouts, giving the rest signal to get out of the car. Oikawa looks outside and sighs, there are so many fans crowding the TV station. He sure loves the attention, but he’s currently really tired and screaming fans close to mobbing them is not what he wants to deal with so early in the morning. 

Sugawara notices his discomfort and squeezes his shoulders, “You can hold onto me, it’s okay.” Oikawa nods and holds into Sugawara’s arms tightly.

What happened outside the car is just like what he imagined, the fans screaming and pushing onto the security guard, almost pushing him around if not for his hold on Sugawara. He tried his best to smile and walk through the sea of fans but it’s really hard when he barely sleeps the last night because of his schedule and he is dead tired. Looking at the sea of people made him anxious, actually. He tried to convince himself that he’s used to this, but his body is running low on sleep and high on caffeine has to disagree. 

He looks down and tries to hide his tired face, drowning the sound of the screaming fangirls around him before a security guard falls hard onto him, breaking his hold on Sugawara and pushing him further to the fangirls behind him.

Oikawa thinks maybe this is how he’ll die, trampled to death by the people who claim to love him so much before his back hits something that’s certainly not a sea of fangirls. 

His back actually hits solid muscle, and there’s suddenly arms around him helping him to his feet and guiding him through the dizzying sea of fangirls safely into the TV station. Weirdly, the arms around him made him feel calmer amidst all the fans screaming from his name, and Oikawa himself is quite surprised by this.

The rest of the group looks worried before Oikawa says that he’s fine, and he’s about to thank his saviour when he turns around and gasps in shock. 

The Japan national volleyball team is towering in front of him, and Iwaizumi Hajime is the one who was helping him. 

Flustered, before he could say anything his group ushered him to the waiting room to get their makeup done since their schedule is about to start.

.

“So, Iwaizumi? You know him?” Atsumu Miya asked him, amused. Atsumu Miya is the setter for the national volleyball team, and his teammate in a sense because they’re in a team together for the national team. Iwaizumi thinks that if he answers, he would never get to hear the end of this, so he opts for the most logical thing he can think of, he ignores Atsumu. Turns out, the only one who wants to know about what his correlations with the super idol is not only Atsumu, but the rest of the team.

“Yeah, it’s super rare that you know anyone besides your team or besides volleyball in general.” Kuroo points out, and the rest of the team nodded in unison, heck, even Ushijima looks interested about this. Iwaizumi sighs.

“We met at that magazine interview a few days ago.” Iwaizumi answers shortly.

“Oh, that magazine interview where I was supposed to go instead of you?” Atsumu teases.

“I believe that the magazine chose Iwaizumi from the beginning instead of you, Atsumu.” Ushijima adds and the rest of the team laughed at his serious tone. Atsumu snorts in disagreement.

“It’s just an interview, that doesn’t explain why you were helping him. Something must’ve happened.” Atsumu concludes.”But it’s so cool, though! Iwaizumi-san knows the Oikawa Tooru, could you maybe get his autograph for my sister?” Another teammate, Hinata chimes in with sparkly eyes.

“He can’t.” Matsukawa answers, holding his laughter. Iwaizumi glares at Matsukawa, being the only one present during the interview and knowing what actually happened.

“Aww, why can’t you?” Hinata pouted. 

“Because the moment Iwaizumi met Oikawa, Iwaizumi insults him.” Matsukawa finally said, doubling over with laughter. Iwaizumi growls embarrassedly. He might feel guilty because of what he said in the waiting room back then to Oikawa, and it became the reason why he felt the need to help Oikawa earlier.

Aside from that, there is also a warm feeling on his gut about helping the flustered man earlier, maybe it’s something about Oikawa’s grip on his hands earlier, or Oikawa’s flushed face trying to thank him before getting dragged by his manager to god-knows-where. He actually felt good about helping Oikawa, or maybe it’s just the guilt talking. He definitely knows he shouldn’t insult people the moment he first met them, though.

“You WHAT?” Hinata gasps, and Atsumu laughs alongside Matsukawa. “Oh my god, what did he say?” Atsumu asks, still laughing.

“He said that Oikawa’s face looks familiar because his face is everywhere in advertisements and he’s tired looking at his face.” Matsukawa managed to say between his laughter. Iwaizumi sighs, again. 

“Oh my god I can’t believe this. He’s Oikawa Tooru, and you said his face is tiring to look at? His face alone might cost like, 1 million yen!” Kuroo exclaimed, amused and trying his best to not laugh his face off. Hinata is still gasping and hyperventilating over the fact that Iwaizumi met Oikawa and proceeds to insult him. Atsumu is already a lost cause, almost falling to the floor because of laughter. Even Ushijima is smiling, trying to hold back his laugh.

Iwaizumi definitely gets a mental note to not insult anyone on their first meeting, especially famous idols. 

.

Oikawa groans and sighs tiredly in the waiting room, being the only one who’s held back because of a solo MC job that he had. The rest of the group had already come back to their respective housing, and he’s still needed to be here for at least an hour or so. His schedule yesterday finished at 1AM, and today he woke up at 5AM for the group schedule. He marvels at the fact that he’s been doing this for years and hasn’t even died out of exhaustion yet. He remembered that this morning he almost got trampled to death by his fangirls, if Iwaizumi doesn’t help him that is. He shudders at the memory of Iwaizumi Hajime’s strong arms guiding him through the way. He closes his eyes, swooning at the mental image of being in Iwaizumi’s arms before a voice startled him, reminding him that this isn’t his personal waiting room but a common room for people to enter. 

He opens his eyes only to see mister Japan National Volleyball team before his eyes and straightens himself immediately, flustered and immediately switches to his smiley idol persona.

“Hey! I haven’t thank you for this morning. Thank you for helping me go through the sea of screaming fangirls.” Oikawa says, still smiling, “I know they all love me so much, but it can get a little bit too much sometimes.”

Iwaizumi snorts and says, “That’s way more than too much. If I weren’t there you’d be eaten alive by those screaming girls.”

“A good point, but still they’re the reason that I’m here so I had to be grateful for them around.”

“Yeah, sure. It’s kinda annoying for me, though.” Iwaizumi answers.

“Well you’re not the one they’re screaming for so I guess you don’t have to listen to them?” Oikawa says cheekily, “Iwaizumi Hajime, right? Japan national volleyball team’s ace! So cool.”

Iwaizumi was about to snap at his comment before he bit back his reply, flustered with the compliment. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“So, can I have your number, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, grinning.

Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa because of the nickname, “What did you call me?”

“Iwa-chan! Iwaizumi-san is too long, and you get the privilege of being given Oikawa Tooru’s famous nicknames.”

“What. That sounds like a child’s nickname.”

“Well you’re not a child, aren’t you?”

Oikawa is still all smiley and honestly, Iwaizumi feels his patience is getting thinner every second he’s in the room with Oikawa. Oikawa really does have this effect on people, getting on everyone’s nerves. But he’s also might be the prettiest person you’ll ever meet, so Iwaizumi isn’t sure whether he wants to hit him or hit on him. 

“Why do you even want my number?” Iwaizumi asks, scowling.

Oikawa laughs and answers, “To get to know you better, of course!”

“Why would just another pretty face like you be interested in a boring volleyball player?” Iwaizumi blurts out.

Oikawa feigns hurt on his face but before he could say anything, Hanamaki is calling him to his schedule.

.

Oikawa is in a convenience store near his apartment, crouching behind the racks, running his hands through his head frustratedly. It’s 11 PM and he only wants to buy some instant ramen for his late dinner god damn it, he didn’t think through of Hanamaki's warning about leaving his apartment complex alone is a bad idea because his stalker fans are outside, wanting to see a glance of him. He’s tired and he has just finished his 18 hours of ruthless idol schedule and he can hear his stalker fans crowds near the apartment complex because one of them saw him left and they immediately noticed the others to wait near the apartment gate so they could see him. He wishes the ground could just swallow him whole so that he doesn’t need to walk back to his apartment. Or maybe he can just sleep here. 

Oikawa is almost breaking down in the middle of a convenience store before someone taps on his shoulder. He almost screams thinking that it’s one of his fans before he looks up and sees Iwaizumi looking down on him.

Oikawa knows that he must’ve looked awful, hair messy and bare faced, he asks Iwaizumi, “What are you doing here?”

“No, what are you doing here? Crouching in the middle of a convenience store? I actually live in that apartment complex.” Iwaizumi points to the same apartment complex Oikawa lives in and Oikawa’s eyes widen.

“No way, we live in the same building.” 

“Oh, really? That doesn’t answer my question of why are you hiding here, though.”

Oikawa sighs tiredly and points at the crowd nearing the apartment gate, “Those are my stalker fans, and I will surely get mobbed again if I go back to the apartment right now.” 

There’s a silence, and Iwaizumi looks like he hesitated to say anything before he continues, “That sounds awful.”

Iwaizumi saw Oikawa on the TV station all day, even coming home later than Iwaizumi. Even after Iwaizumi practices until late at night, all he wants to do is just rest and sleep, and he thinks it must be hard for Oikawa to endure screaming fangirls even after those grueling idol schedules.

“They love me, right? I can’t do anything about it. It’s kinda tiring though, because I have to keep up the ‘just a pretty face’ facade even near my house,” Oikawa says with a small smile, “They don’t know who I really am. They don’t love me for who I really am, therefore I have to keep my idol persona in front of them too.”

Iwaizumi looks stunned. “I’m sorry,” he blurts out absentmindedly.

Confused, Oikawa looks at him, “Why though?”

“No reason. Listen up, we live in the same building, right? You can just wear my national team jacket and use this hat to cover your face until we get inside. You’re wearing a mask anyways. They’re not going to suspect you anything since why would you have the national team jacket on you anyway?” Iwaizumi says while shrugging off his jacket and gives it to Oikawa and puts his hat on top of Oikawa’s head.

Oikawa bit his lip, “Is it really okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’ll even walk next to you so they’re too scared to question anything.” Iwaizumi offers his hand to Oikawa, motioning him to get up.

“Okay. Of course they’ll be scared, Iwa-chan’s scowling face is really scary!” Oikawa answers cheekily, taking Iwaizumi’s hands.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes before wrapping his arms on Oikawa’s shoulder, guiding him out of the store, past the waiting fangirls.

Iwaizumi glared daggers through his eyes and none of the waiting fans realizes that it’s Oikawa Tooru’s on his arms.

Oikawa Tooru himself is busy calming his heart that’s beating too fast, and he wishes that his face is not completely red once he takes off his mask later.

.

They got inside safely, and Oikawa sighs, relieved.

“What floor?” Iwaizumi asks once they get on the lift.

“Ten.” Oikawa takes off his masks and hat.

“Oh. We live on the same floor then.”

“What? How did I’ve never met you before?” Oikawa squeals, not believing that they actually live on the same floor.

Iwaizumi shrugs, “I’ve just moved in here like, yesterday.”

The lift stopped and they stepped out, Oikawa was about to give Iwaizumi his jacket back before Iwaizumi gave him a piece of paper.

“Keep that until tomorrow, text me when you’re going to give it back.” Iwaizumi grunts and leaves.

On Oikawa’s hand, sits a piece of paper scribbled with Iwaizumi’s number and he squeals in joy.

.

“You what?” Hanamaki asked once again, frustrated with this one hell of PR nightmare. Hanamaki is going to pick up Oikawa for his schedule this morning when he saw Oikawa fresh out of bed wearing a jacket which is oddly similar to the Japan National Volleyball team’s jacket. Turns out it really is the national team’s jacket, with the Japanese flag visible above the embroidery written “Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

“Uh I went to the convenience store, and then ambushed by my stalker fans, then I met Iwa-chan! He helped me to not get ambushed and I walked back to my apartment building with his jacket so my fans won’t-” 

Oikawa tries to explain before Hanamaki cuts him off abruptly. “Stop right there. You walked back, publicly into your apartment with the world famous national team volleyball’s ace wearing HIS jacket? Could you at least please tell me that you weren’t holding hands? Please?” Hanamaki expressed his frustrations, already typing furiously on his phone.

“Well. Technically we weren’t..” Oikawa trails off.

“Thank god. I’m briefing the PR team so they can make a draft if the news broke out, or if anyone took any pictures-”

“We weren’t holding hands because I was in his arms, he walked with putting his arms around me and hiding me from the fans’ sight.” Oikawa continues, flushed at the memory.

Hanamaki’s jaw dropped and he almost fainted. 

“Get ready, we’re getting out of here in ten minutes.” Hanamaki says, frantically reaching to his phone, trying to reach the head of the poor PR manager. 

“And for the love of god, during the ten minutes I hope you won’t bring me anymore trouble.” Hanamaki sighs.

Oikawa rushes to get ready while still smiling at the memory of last night.

.

“So, Iwaizumi, I heard that you move into a new apartment complex.” Matsukawa asked.

Iwaizumi grunts as an answer, and grabs the drink that Matsukawa offered. Matsukawa Issei, is his personal manager who likes to bother him during his practice with his team. He also knows him since high school, therefore he knows about Iwaizumi inside out. Matsukawa seems not satisfied with Iwaizumi’s answers, and he asks another. “How is your neighbour? I heard there is someone interesting.”

‘Oh, so this is what he is implying,’ Iwaizumi thought to himself and turns to Matsukawa. “I met Oikawa Tooru.” He shrugs, looking at the volleyball court where his teammates are. Matsukawa raises an eyebrow, amused. “So is he the reason why you’re not wearing your national team’s jacket?” He asks.

“Can’t I wear my club jacket?” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. Matsukawa doesn’t need to know that he’s right.

“To the national team practice? Not really. Technically you can, but you like that jacket so much that you even wear it to your club practice. Even if you tell me that you only wear it to brag and to piss off Hoshiumi, I know you. You really like that jacket.” Matsukawa deadpans.

Iwaizumi sighs, for the umpteenth time. It’s not like he can ignore Oikawa breaking down in the middle of the convenience store, eyes watery and looking so pale, frail, like he was made to be protected. By Iwaizumi. He wants Oikawa to be safe, and he can’t put a name on what his feelings are. He hates looking at the fans who crowd Oikawa like the man doesn’t deserve an ounce of privacy, and Oikawa’s word about not being loved for his actual self is like a punch in the gut for Iwaizumi. Somehow, there’s something about Oikawa that made him want to care about Oikawa more.

“He is.” Iwaizumi says, preparing to go back to the court, before he turns to Matsukawa once again and says, “He has my jacket but he’ll give it back.”

“I KNEW IT.” Matsukawa screams and Iwaizumi looks down, hiding his flushed face.

.

Oikawa doesn’t know how he ends up sitting in Iwaizumi’s apartment dining room, watching Iwaizumi cook for both of them. He was texting Iwaizumi in the convenience store, buying yet another instant ramen for dinner and wanted to stop by for a while to return his jacket. Iwaizumi spotted him with another instant ramen and he scolded him, saying he’d die early if Oikawa kept eating instant noodles. Oikawa might have panicked and Iwaizumi felt guilty about making him panic, therefore he invited him for dinner.

“You’re an idol, y’know. Why are you not eating healthier?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa, smiling because the hottest man he has ever met is actually cooking for him, answers, “I can’t cook, Iwa-chan. And I only eat instant noodles for dinner, mind you. During the day the agency usually provides my meals.” Oikawa sighs happily again, he actually felt really lonely having to eat dinner alone every night, at least he has company now. 

“Yeah, only for dinner, but you’ve been eating it for the past two weeks. It’s not healthy.” Iwaizumi deadpans and was about to comment about how he’d die early again, but remembers Oikawa might panics again and decided not to. 

Iwaizumi is only cooking curry, one of the simplest things there is to cook. Oikawa is already so satisfied by any other meal than instant ramen, and he looks at Iwaizumi expectantly. He fiddles with his fingers, a bit nervous, after all this is not normal in his idol life. He doesn’t have any time to catch up with old friends, let alone meet new ones. He observes Iwaizumi moving around his kitchen island, looking good as usual, and a warm feeling surges in his chest. The view looks really domestic, like the domestic life he’s not destined to ever have. He sighs at the thought, and that catches Iwaizumi’s attention.

“It’s almost done.” Iwaizumi said softly. Oikawa squeals in happiness which makes Iwaizumi chuckle lightly. 

When the dish is done, Iwaizumi brings the curry to the table, and Oikawa immediately lights up at the sight of the dish. Iwaizumi doesn’t need to know that in fact, curry is one of his favourite dishes, and just the smell of it made Oikawa’s mouth watery. Oikawa is grateful that he is here, because he can’t remember the last time he actually ate proper dinner, let alone eating with someone else. 

Iwaizumi sits in front of him, and they both start eating in silence.

“So, what is your position in volleyball?” Oikawa starts a conversation, a bit muffled because he speaks while he eats.

Iwaizumi looks up, “Swallow first before speaking, you’re not a baby.” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa blushes with the comment, swallows his food and nods. 

“I’m an opposite hitter ,” Iwaizumi answers. “I recently transferred to a club here in Tokyo. I usually played in Osaka.” He said again. 

“So cool, Iwa-chan. I know nothing about volleyball but I know that you’re cool.” Oikawa singsongs his praise, and Iwaizumi choked on his curry.

They both resume eating before Oikawa looks up again with bright eyes, saying “This is nice.”

“What is?” Iwaizumi was going to have another spoonful before he paused his hands mid air, looking at Oikawa to finish his sentence. 

Oikawa smiles and looks at Iwaizumi, hands under his chin. “Eating ordinary dinner, feeling like an ordinary person not being screamed at while you eat.” 

Iwaizumi frowns.

Oikawa continues, “It’s just, I rarely eat out with anyone at all unless I want to be bombarded by people wanting my autograph or take a picture of me,” He said, pausing and pretending to think, “Or unless you want my autograph?” Oikawa jokingly accuses.

Iwaizumi snorts. “Hell no.”

Oikawa laughs, and Iwaizumi follows suit.

After they clean up, Oikawa is about to go back to his apartment unit before Iwaizumi says, “You should do it more, y’know.”

Oikawa stares in confusion. Iwaizumi laughs at Oikawa’s confusion and continues, “Being ordinary. I think I prefer you being ordinary.” Iwaizumi ruffles Oikawa’s hair.

Heat creeps into Oikawa’s cheek and he thinks his heart might burst out of his chest.

.

This time, Iwaizumi went over to Oikawa’s apartment. Iwaizumi sighed as the day before, Oikawa insisted on joining dinner when he was reviewing his olympic matches, and Oikawa was smitten by volleyball. Oikawa has never watched a volleyball match in his life before and he’s in awe, he keeps asking about the rules and the position to Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi is having a hard time answering, especially with those bright eyes gleaming at him. 

So when Oikawa pleads to him to watch another volleyball match with him, he’s also having a hard time to say no. 

Iwaizumi actually likes having Oikawa around. Oikawa feels like a fresh breeze to his life with his idol antics, and it’s actually refreshing to talk to someone who is not an athlete. Since he went pro, his interactions with people is limited to those in the sports area, practices were gruesome and takes most of his day, making him not wanting to go out with anyone or anywhere because he’s too tired. His hangouts with Oikawa is relaxing, because he knows Oikawa is tired too because of his idol schedule, and he feels like he’s alright with this new addition of routine in his life.

So here he is, on Oikawa's couch while Oikawa is giddy next to him, excited to watch another volleyball match.

“It’s so different from performing, you know! Everyone is tense and the ball’s noise hitting the floor is so exciting. Especially when none of the team drops the ball, I feel like my lifespan is getting shorter too when the ball almost drops.” Oikawa excitedly explains, and Iwaizumi hums in agreement.

He knows that feeling, but hearing it from someone outside the court who knows nothing about volleyball made him feel like he’s a 10 year old kid all over again, watching his first volleyball game. 

“Oh, and he’s so cool, the one who gets everyone the ball,” Oikawa suddenly stopped, as if he’s trying to remember the position name. “Setter?” Iwaizumi asks, trying to guess.

“Yes! I think setter is the coolest position, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa beams again, watching the match intently.

“I think setter works the hardest. They always touch the ball the most, and they also strategize the team’s offense,” Iwaizumi explains, “I think it suits you.” Iwaizumi concludes.

‘Oikawa would make a great setter,’ he thinks. Iwaizumi only knows Oikawa for a little while, but he can conclude that much.

Iwaizumi leans back on the couch, and he feels Oikawa shift next to him, looking like he’s in a deep thought. He looks back at the big tv playing the match and misses the euphoria of being in an actual stadium for a match. To Iwaizumi, being in a sports match is the best feeling in the world, either watching or playing, everyone is rooting for winning. Oikawa once told him that he has never gone to any sports matches and Iwaizumi looks at him in disbelief. But then again, this is Oikawa Tooru he’s talking about, who was a child actor and has been an idol for his whole life. Attending sports matches is an ordinary thing that he does during school days, and Oikawa’s life is far from ordinary. 

“Iwa-chan, what if we meet as an ordinary person? Not our current selves, but like, maybe an ordinary student, or a childhood friend?” Oikawa absent-mindedly asked, eyes fixated on the volleyball match. 

Iwaizumi laughs. “You’ll make a bad childhood friend.” 

“Mean, Iwa-chan! I would be the greatest childhood friend ever! We would be friends since birth, and we would go to school together all the way to highschool,” Oikawa says while turning to face Iwaizumi, “And maybe we could play volleyball together.” He finishes with a smile.

Iwaizumi hums, “I have to put up with you that long? I wouldn’t last a year with you always around me.” 

Oikawa pouts and Iwaizumi cackles, “But I think we could be great on the court. Since you’ll make an amazing setter.” 

Oikawa beams again, “I think it would be nice. Being ordinary.” He says softly.

“But I like this too.” 

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what Oikawa exactly refers to. Is it watching the volleyball match with him? Or is it their playful banter? 

But Iwaizumi knows that he also likes this, whatever this is. 

.

Oikawa is in Iwaizumi's kitchen again, watching Iwaizumi cook nabe, and still amazed by how Iwaizumi can actually cook a lot of things. It’s been months since their first dinner together and they’ve been doing this hanging out weekly. Idol schedule has been hell for Oikawa per usual, as his group is preparing for a comeback and his schedule is gruesome. Iwaizumi also has extra practices until late at night, since the game season is coming up. But they always eat dinner together whenever their schedule lined up, even though it’s usually 11PM in the evening or later. Iwaizumi would never let Oikawa sleep without eating dinner.

It became a routine that Oikawa looks up to during the day, even his bandmate keeps asking him why he’s bouncier than usual on some days, and Sugawara would usually counter with, “Oh you know, he’s meeting his pro-volleyball player boyfriend.” with a smirk, enticing a blush and a lot of denial from Oikawa. Semi would join in teasing him, “What would our fans say if the great Oikawa Tooru is dating a national athlete?” said Semi, dramatically sighing. 

Oikawa retorts with, “Says you who’s dating a bandmate.” And with that he earns a slap on his back from Shirabu, the bandmate Semi is dating, and a glare from Yaku signaling him to drop this, since they’re currently on a shoot.

“Oikawa, hey, Oikawa. Are you listening?” Iwaizumi’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he feels his face flushing at the memory of Sugawara calling Iwaizumi his boyfriend. He clears his throat and looks at Iwaizumi sheepishly, “Sorry Iwa-chan, what did you say again?”

Iwaizumi sets the food down on their table and sits down before he says, “We’re going to have a practice match in two weeks, it’s FC Tokyo home game, do you want to come?” Iwaizumi asks. 

Oikawa gasps and looks at him in disbelief.

“I mean you don’t have to come if you want, but the game is on my birthday and-” Iwaizumi tries to explain before Oikawa shrieks, cutting him off.

“Your birthday is in two weeks and you didn’t even try to tell me about it?” He gasps dramatically and pulls out his phone, “Your practice match is also in two weeks and you didn’t tell me about it too?” Oikawa says, calling someone on his phone.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Well, you never asked.” 

Oikawa stares at him in horror before the person Oikawa is calling answers, and Oikawa’s attention diverts to something else, “Makki? I want you to clear my schedule on June 10th especially in the evening, I don’t care if there is anything, you have to reschedule it- There’s what? A radio interview? Reschedule it, I don’t care, pay the damn penalty twice the amount, I have important matters to attend,” Oikawa barks at the phone, Iwaizumi assumes with his manager.

At this point, Iwaizumi is just amused. “If you can’t make it it’s okay, you know.” 

“I don’t- Wait a minute Makki,” Oikawa pulls his phone away from his ears, “I will make it, Iwa-chan, it’s your birthday too, even! Just stay there while I work on my schedules.” Oikawa says with the most serious tone that Iwaizumi has ever heard from Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi has never thought his birthday as important, his friends would just wish him a simple greeting, his parents would call, his teammates would just eat dinner together with him, all the usual stuff.

Yet in front of him, the famous idol Oikawa Tooru is fussing over his birthday like it’s the most important day in the world, yelling over the phone trying to get his schedule cleared. 

Iwaizumi can’t hide his smile and that he’s actually feeling happy about it.

.

“You look like you’re dying.” Yaku says to Oikawa, amused. Oikawa is sitting on the makeup chair, finishing his touch up and waiting for his turn for the album jacket photoshoot. 

“Well you always look short and do I rub it on your face?” Oikawa snaps, tiredly.

Yaku glares at him but can’t help but get worried about his bandmate. “No Oikawa, I’m serious. You’re even crankier than usual. Just how many CF shoots do you have this week?” Yaku asks him.

Oikawa only groans and doesn’t even answer the question directed to him. “Yakkun is right though.” Sugawara continues, “You look dead tired.” 

Everyone in the group knows that Oikawa got the most commercials out of them, his face is basically all over Shibuya and they know shooting all those commercials must be very tiring for Oikawa. They know that Oikawa works the hardest between them because of his immense popularity, and they’re still amazed that Oikawa is still holding on despite the awfully packed schedule. 

They also know that Oikawa tends to overwork, therefore they can’t help but to worry. After all, they’ve been together in the team for years that they’re basically family. Oikawa has been the happiest they’ve ever seen him lately, so seeing him almost passing out like this is a worrisome thing.

Hanamaki overhears them and snorts. “That’s his fault, actually. He rescheduled some of his schedule to this week so he’ll be free next week. Said that he got an important matter to attend.” 

Yaku raises his eyebrows. Oikawa almost never goes out, his circle of friends is probably the idols of his company, and Oikawa hates partying with strangers. It’s a busy week for idols in general, since there are a lot of summer festivals to attend. “Where to?” Yaku asks.

“Don’t know, he never told me the details.” Hanamaki shrugs.

Oikawa sighs, “It’s just for one day okay, I have to go somewhere important.” 

“Then why did you clear your schedule for the whole week?” Sugawara asks, curiously.

Hanamaki smirks. “That’s because the pro-volleyball player’s birthday is coming up, and he’s busy looking for gifts.” 

Oikawa’s face goes red and he buries his head in his hands, “I have a lot of things I want to give him okay, and I can’t seem to pick one!” He wails dramatically and Yaku rolls his eyes at the sight

There’s a glint in Sugawara’s eyes, and he said, “Why just don’t give him everything then?”

Yaku’s eyes widened and before he could say no to that suggestion, it’s too late.

Oikawa beams at the idea. “Suga-chan, you’re a genius!”

.

It’s 12AM in the morning, and someone is knocking on his door and calling him. Iwaizumi groans and picks up the phone, walking tiredly to the door. Of course, the one who’s calling him is Oikawa. 

“Oikawa what the hell? This is like, 12AM in the morning.” He said sleepily.

“Iwa-chan! Happy birthday, am I the first to say it? Am I? Am I?” Oikawa sing songs from the other side of the line and Iwaizumi glanced at the calendar before opening the door.

‘Oh, it’s June 10th already.’ He thinks. His parents haven’t called him yet and he hasn’t checked his team group chat or his friends' messages and technically, Oikawa is indeed the first person to wish him a happy birthday. 

“I think you are.” Iwaizumi answers.

Iwaizumi can hear Oikawa cheers from the other side. “Iwa-chan, please open the door!”

And Iwaizumi did just that.

Instead of Oikawa, there’s a man holding a very large box and multiple small boxes. Before Iwaizumi can say anything, the man gets inside and puts all of the boxes on his table. Iwaizumi can only stare in awe, he just woke up dammit, of course he has no idea what the hell is going on.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan, I’m still on my way back from my schedule so I sent my manager to give your gifts! Say hi, Makki!” Oikawa cheerily said from the phone.

“Yo.” The person called Makki turns around after putting down everything. “Happy birthday big guy, gotta go and escort the princess.” The guy leaves abruptly and closes the door.

This all feels like a fever dream for Iwaizumi.

“I hope you like all my presents, Iwa-chan! I can’t pick one, so Suga-chan suggested that why not give all that I wanted to give you?” Oikawa giggles, “Happy birthday, Iwa-chan. See you later at the game!” Oikawa also hangs up abruptly and leaves Iwaizumi in a daze in the middle of his living room. 

“What the hell.” Iwaizumi can’t believe his eyes, all Oikawa’s gifts are expensive, heck, there’s even the newest Apple watch sports edition that won’t even come out until next fall, and he doesn’t even have the slightest clue how Oikawa can get him this.

He decided to deal with this later in the morning, as he has a game to play in the evening and he needs his quality sleep. Before he goes to bed, he smiles at the extra mile that Oikawa does for his birthday and he feels warm in his chest. 

.

Oikawa is wearing a mask, sunglasses, a hat, and Iwaizumi’s national volleyball team jacket. He fiddles with the hem of the jacket as this is the first time he’s going out to any sports game. He usually doesn't wear disguises this much as he doesn’t mind being stopped in a while for an autograph or a photo, but this day is different. It would be the first time Oikawa watches Iwaizumi play volleyball, and on his birthday too, even. His heart pounds at the thought as he really wants to see Iwaizumi play.

He reaches for his phone before he sees Iwaizumi jogs up to him, already wearing his FC Tokyo jersey with his club jacket. 

“Hey.” Iwaizumi greets, and Oikawa looks at him in awe, never actually seeing the other in his volleyball jersey. Then, Oikawa glances at his wrist to see Iwaizumi wearing the Apple sports watch he gave and beams.

“You’re wearing my gift!” Oikawa exclaims cheerfully. Iwaizumi glances at his wrist too and clears his throat, “Huh? Of course I’d wear it, it’s a gift from you.”

Oikawa blushes with the comment and tries to hide it as he ushers Iwaizumi inside of the arena, “Who knows that Iwa-chan actually knows how to appreciate an amazing gift? But enough with that, show me where I should sit!” Oikawa grins and Iwaizumi nods, absent-mindedly grabbing his hands to show him where he should be.

Oikawa stutters with his steps as Iwaizumi Hajime is actually holding his hand, guiding him to his seat. Oikawa is glad that he’s actually wearing a mask because his face is really red and he doesn’t want Iwaizumi to see it.

Iwaizumi guides him to a reserved seating place, with only limited people able to get in. Oikawa looks at the seats and only some are occupied, and Iwaizumi points at a seat where only two people are seated beside him. One seat is occupied by what looks like a university student wearing a hoodie, conversing with a much taller guy with the same jersey as Iwaizumi, and he notes that the man has funny messy black hair. The other seat is occupied by a tall brown haired male, bickering with a shorter male with white hair. 

‘This must be Iwa-chan’s teammates,’ Oikawa concludes. 

Before Oikawa can say something, the taller guy with black hair notices his presence and raises his eyebrows.

“Oho, Iwaizumi? What is this? Is this the reason why you never wear your national team jacket to the club anymore?” The person smirks and Iwaizumi sighs ignoring him, “Oikawa, you sit here. There’ll be no one else other than the player’s acquaintances here so I guess no one will disturb you.” Oikawa nods happily and sits down.

“How rude I am, my name is Kuroo, I’m Iwaizumi’s teammate, and this is my acquaintance, Kenma.” The man called Kuroo grins, and the shorter one which he refers to as Kenma, nods at him too.

Oikawa smiles back at them before he realizes he’s wearing a mask, and proceeds to introduce himself. “Oh, I’m-” 

“Iwaizumi, what the hell is that?” The shorter guy with white hair points at his wrist in horror, and Kuroo smirks again, “That one is Hoshiumi.” 

“That’s the newest Apple sports watch that won’t even be on sale until next fall? How did you get that?” Hoshiumi shrieks and Kuroo looks at Iwaizumi’s wrist too, amused. Hoshiumi grabs his wrist and Iwaizumi swats him away, groaning.

“It’s a birthday gift.” Iwaizumi shrugs, face flushing a bit.

“From whom?” Hoshiumi asked in disbelief.

Oikawa takes this as a cue to introduce himself, “From me, actually! I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you!” Oikawa pulls down his mask and takes off his sunglasses, smiling brightly to Hoshiumi and Kuroo who’s staring at him.

Everyone’s jaw dropped.

“You’re THE Oikawa Tooru? Fantasia’s Oikawa Tooru? Oh my god. Hirugami, text Gao right now that we’re actually meeting Oikawa Tooru.” Hoshiumi shrieks and the person called Hirugami is already on his phone, frantically texting.

Kuroo loses the usual composure in his face as he still gapes at Oikawa, and the person called Kenma is also wide eyed, staring at him. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa with concern, worried that Oikawa might be uncomfortable. 

But Oikawa only smiles at him, waving his hand as if dismissing Iwaizumi’s worries, “Don’t worry Iwa-chan, not everyone is tired of my face, you know?” Grinning cheekily, making Iwaizumi remember his first words to Oikawa during their first meeting. Iwaizumi flushes immediately and softly slaps his back, which makes Oikawa laugh.

“How could you never tell me that you’re friends with the Oikawa Tooru? Kenma is such a big fan of him oh my god, are we teammates or not?” Kuroo fake gasps, pretending to be hurt. “Kuro, don’t be embarrassing.” Kenma said, face flushing that Kuroo has just admitted that Kenma is actually his big fan. 

“I’m his big fan too Iwaizumi, didn’t we always blast their songs after practice until the coach screamed at us to not play idol songs even though he secretly likes it?” Hoshiumi beams at him, still staring at Oikawa in disbelief.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “We just recently became teammates, and I met Oikawa not long ago too.”

“I’m really honored that Iwa-chan’s friends appreciate me.” Oikawa smiles widely, “We can take a picture if you want.” Oikawa offers to everyone and everyone nods immediately.

“Oh, but if you want to post it, please wait a week or so, I don’t really want my fans to ambush me right now.” Oikawa asks sheepishly. 

“Of course, I’d be so happy just to be able to have a picture with you.” Kenma speaks softly, happiness obvious in his voice. 

Oikawa takes turns taking pictures with everyone until the warmups are about to start. Oikawa tugs Iwaizumi’s jacket before he leaves and says, “Good luck, Iwa-chan, and Happy birthday!” Iwaizumi’s cheeks redden and he ruffles Oikawa’s hair. 

“Thank you. Thank you for the present too, I really like it.” Iwaizumi smiles at him.

Oikawa raises his eyebrow, “Which one?”

“Oh, you coming to my game.” Iwaizumi laughs and it’s Oikawa’s turn to blush.

During the game, Oikawa is really focusing on Iwaizumi ruling the court. He watches in awe as Iwaizumi keeps spiking points, jumping high for a block, or on his knees for an amazing receive. Iwaizumi’s serves are also something beautiful to look at, his eyes focusing on the ball to serve an amazing service ace.

Oikawa thinks that Iwaizumi is beautiful like this, doing the things he loves the most. When Iwaizumi spikes the winning point, the crowd roars and Oikawa almost bursts into tears because of how proud he is. Iwaizumi looks up at the crowd, and finds Oikawa’s eyes, smiling brightly.

Oikawa forgets how to breathe, and only one thought is present in his mind.

‘I think I like him a lot,’ Oikawa thinks, still beaming at Iwaizumi who has just won his practice match.

.

It’s 5PM in the evening, and Iwaizumi is cooling down from his practice earlier than usual. Hoshiumi raises an eyebrow, Iwaizumi usually doesn’t stop practicing until very late at night just like the others, or even later than everyone else, so the sight of him finishing this early is a rare sight. 

Iwaizumi notices that Hoshiumi is staring at him, so he looks up, “I have things to do. I told the coach that I have to end practices early and he said yes.” He explains, chugging on his water bottle. 

“Things to do? You mean Fantasia’s comeback concert?” Kuroo joins and smirks at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi chokes on his drink at the mention of Oikawa’s group, Hoshiumi proceeds to stare at him in disbelief. “Isn’t the ticket sold out in less than 5 minutes? Even Hirugami can’t get one, and he’s been moping ever since. And you’re saying that you got invited, and you decided to still practice and not take a day off?” Hoshiumi speaks disapprovingly, and Iwaizumi can only groan.

“It’s just a concert.” He said, shrugging. Iwaizumi knows best that it’s not just a concert, because he really wants to see Oikawa perform. 

“People take days off to see a concert you know, can you please at least dress up accordingly? It’s the biggest idol group in Japan that you’re going to see.” Hoshiumi sighs. 

Iwaizumi is silent and actually considers Hoshiumi’s advice.

At the concert venue, Iwaizumi shows the ticket that Oikawa gave him, and turns out it’s an all area access pass, granting him even access to the backstage. Iwaizumi is escorted to his seat, and his phone rings.

“Iwa-chan! I hope you’re at the venue already.” Oikawa asks, hope evident in his voice. 

“Of course I’m here already. I wouldn’t miss it.” Iwaizumi says truthfully.

“Aw, you’re making me blush.” Oikawa jokes but Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa is indeed blushing because of his comment. 

“I hope you’re going to enjoy it, Iwa-chan! I will perform my best with you around.” Oikawa says and before Iwaizumi could answer, Oikawa mumbles a sorry because someone is calling him, and hangs up the phone. 

Enjoying the show is an understatement, Iwaizumi thinks. Because Oikawa is ten times more beautiful than he usually is with perfect lightning, perfectly styled hair, flashy stage outfits, singing his heart out on the bright stage. Iwaizumi likes the Oikawa sitting in his apartment, whining wanting to watch another volleyball match even though it’s almost 1AM and they both had to get up early in the morning. Iwaizumi likes the Oikawa wearing funny disguises going to his practice matches, saying that he doesn't want to hog all the attention away from Iwaizumi. 

But Iwaizumi likes this Oikawa too. Even though he doesn’t know this Oikawa well, he knows that at the end of the day, Oikawa is still Oikawa.

The crowd cheers for a fanservice that Oikawa did, and he looks around in wonder. 

Everyone here loves Oikawa. After all, Oikawa is so easy to love. Even though all of his fans don't get to see the Oikawa he sees, they still love him.

Another look at Oikawa gleaming on the stage and Iwaizumi knows that everyone is indeed in love with Oikawa, including him. 

.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa runs to Iwaizumi, half breathless since he has just finished his concert. Oikawa told Iwaizumi to meet him backstage, and he’s really happy to see Iwaizumi. Oikawa is still on his encore outfit and stage makeup, but he could care less.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi greets, “You did amazing.” He softly said, smiling at Oikawa.

Oikawa immediately blushes, thinking to avert the topic and looks at what Iwaizumi is wearing. It’s different from his usual trainers, Iwaizumi is wearing nice black trousers and a suit jacket with a shirt underneath, his hair is styled and looking really good.

So instead of averting the topic, Oikawa is just left flustered, speechless.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi frowns. 

“Oi, Oikawa get back here- Oh.” Hanamaki calls to him, but smirks when he realizes who is in front of Oikawa.

“Oho, who do we have here? Thank you for coming, mister pro-volleyball player.” Hanamaki says, teasing Oikawa. Oikawa slaps Hanamaki’s mouth with his hand in embarrassment, “Sorry Iwa-chan, he’s just joking-”

“So this is the infamous Iwa-chan?” Sugawara smiles at Iwaizumi and Oikawa, amused.

“Uh, Hello. It’s Iwaizumi, actually-” Iwaizumi tries to explain before Oikawa cuts him off, “You can’t call him Iwa-chan, Suga-chan! Only I can call him that.” Oikawa exclaims loudly, pouting.

“Hi! My name is Sugawara, I’m Oikawa’s bandmate.” Sugawara introduces himself and proceeds to introduce the rest, “That is Yaku, that one is Shirabu, and the tall one is Semi!” They all nod to Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi nods back, a bit flustered.

“Oikawa we’ll go for the meeting first, but don’t wipe your makeup yet, we still need to take pictures to post later.” Hanamaki says and ushers the others to the meeting room. Oikawa is now alone with Iwaizumi, and he’s having a hard time to not look at Iwaizumi because looking at him makes Oikawa’s face hot. 

“Do you want to eat dinner together?” Iwaizumi asks softly. 

“Sure, where to?” Oikawa asks.

“My apartment, I’ll cook.” Iwaizumi brushes a strand of hair from Oikawa’s hair, smiling.

Later, Oikawa is sitting on Iwaizumi’s dinner table with the happiest he’s ever been these days, thinking that he never wants this to end.

.

They don’t meet as often after that, since Oikawa is busy with his comeback schedule, attending music shows and interviews here and there. Oikawa really misses Iwaizumi, they call often but it’s different than actually seeing Iwaizumi. Today, he’s going to Iwaizumi’s practice game, since their promotion is about to finish, he can get the evening off. 

Oikawa is on the music show’s stage, feeling super tired but he still has to smile for the fans, waiting for the MC to announce this week’s winner, and expecting Fantasia to win again for the fifteenth time. They are up against a junior group from their agency who recently also made their comeback, called Checkmate. Kageyama is in the group, dubbed as the idol prodigy and everyone likes to call him as Oikawa’s successor. Oikawa snorts at that, he still has a long way to go. The thought scares him sometimes, to be replaced by someone younger, prettier. Oikawa likes to be the center of attention and he worked hard for this, he’s not some kind of magical prodigy like Kageyama. 

But today, instead of announcing Fantasia as the winner, Checkmate is announced as the winner, marking Checkmate’s first win, ever.

Oikawa’s world feels like falling apart, and he tries his hardest to not cry.

.

“Iwaizumi, what’s wrong?” Hoshiumi asked, since Iwaizumi can’t stop looking at his phone or the crowd, as if he’s looking for someone.

“Nothing.” Iwaizumi said, sighing. 

‘He didn’t come,’ Iwaizumi thinks. 

Putting his phone and watch in the locker, he braces himself for the court.

.

Oikawa jolts awake at 11PM in the evening, panicking because he’s supposed to go to Iwaizumi’s game. He came home early and was crying until he closed his eyes, forgetting that he has a game to attend. He curses himself and looks at his phone where Iwaizumi apparently had called him a couple times, and his inbox is full of chats asking where he is. He feels really bad and he proceeds to cry again because he hates Kageyama and his group, making him cry and forgetting Iwaizumi’s game.

He is huddled in his blankets on the couch when a soft knock is heard on his door.

“Not locked, come in.” He mumbles, knowing only one person who dares to knock at his door this late in the evening.

The door opens, and as expected, Iwaizumi enters his apartment, still in his club trainers. The room is dark, as Oikawa didn’t turn on any lamps. 

Instead of sitting next to him, Iwaizumi is sitting on the floor, in front of him, and cups Oikawa’s cheeks, wiping his tears.

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asks softly, worry laced in his voice. 

“We lost today.” Oikawa mumbles. 

Iwaizumi hums, his thumb rubbing Oikawa’s cheek softly as an attempt to calm him down. Oikawa almost melts with the touch when he remembers the reason why Iwaizumi is here.

“Sorry that I didn’t come to your game.” Oikawa said, guiltily, and Iwaizumi just smiles.

“It’s okay, really.” Iwaizumi says, still stroking his cheek.

“It was supposed to be our fifteenth win today. We’ve never won fifteen times.” Oikawa sighs and nuzzles to Iwaizumi’s touch.

“You have won fourteen other times then, this is just one time.” Iwaizumi says, trying to convince Oikawa.  
Oikawa jolts back. 

“It’s not just one time, Iwa-chan. You don’t understand.” Oikawa looks at him, upset.

Iwaizumi is taken aback by his response. “Then, make me understand.” Iwaizumi says. 

Oikawa lets out a sad smile. “Being an idol is fun, you get worshipped doing the things you like and people adore you, love you so much and I am able to inspire people but only for a short time.. Like this. My group is old enough, we are considered a senior group, and we’re going to be replaced with younger, prettier ones. Soon, I will be replaced. Once i’m not pretty.. who’s going to love me?” Oikawa whispers sadly. 

It’s true, all the things that he said. There is an unreadable look on Iwaizumi's face, but what Iwaizumi is about to say is truly not what Oikawa has expected. 

Iwaizumi sighs. 

“Maybe I would.” Iwaizumi says, patting his head, before he gets up and leaves the apartment.

Oikawa freezes, his eyes widening. He can’t believe what Iwaizumi said. His legs weaken and he doesn’t have the energy to run and ask Iwaizumi to explain.

.

“You look distracted.” Kuroo says. They’re in the FC Tokyo changing room, and Iwaizumi answers, “I’m perfectly fine.” 

“The rest would agree with me, right?” Kuroo asks everyone in the room, and everyone nods in agreement. Iwaizumi did look distracted, but no one dared bring it up until Kuroo did. 

“I’m okay, just have a lot to think.” He sighs, changing into a clean shirt and tidying his locker.

“Oho, is this about the idol superstar?” Kuroo raises his eyebrows, asking. 

Iwaizumi closes the door to his locker and looks at Kuroo. 

“I really want to make him happy, y’know. It’s his birthday soon and he’s moping around because he loses a music show trophy and he acts like the world doesn’t love him anymore.” Iwaizumi sighs again. 

“Then let him know. That the world loves him.” Kuroo smirks, an unreadable glint in his eye. 

“But how?” Iwaizumi asks.

“I have a brilliant idea. Might need Kenma’s help, though.” Kuroo says, gleefully.

.

“I think I ruined things.” Oikawa cries dramatically, burying his face on his hands.

“Quit being dramatic.” Yaku scolds, rolling his eyes.

“Elaborate, Oikawa. I prefer knowing what mess I have to clean up before actually cleaning it up.” Hanamaki says.

“It’s not- It’s nothing, okay. I mean you don’t have to clean up anything.” Oikawa pouts, dropping his head on the table. 

Sugawara and Yaku look at each other and think, ‘Yep, he’s definitely moping.’

“Did you get rejected or something?” Shirabu chimes in. 

“No, no one would reject me.” Oikawa sighs, “Iwaizumi confesses to me and I kinda ghosted his confession.” Oikawa explains, pouting. 

“No way. So you rejected him?” Semi asks in disbelief and Sugawara gasps. The whole group knows that Oikawa is head over heels for Iwaizumi, hearing about Oikawa ghosting his confession is certainly unbelievable.

“I didn’t, okay! I just didn't answer because he leaves before I could even say anything at all.” Oikawa cries out.

“Then just let him know that you like him back, what’s so hard about that?” Yaku deadpans. Oikawa receives a lot of confessions, from other Idols, Actors, or public figures, and usually he has no problem rejecting or accepting them.

It just felt different with Iwaizumi, he never likes someone as much as he likes Iwaizumi, and he’s really scared that he might have ruined everything.

“I think he’s avoiding me,” Oikawa confesses sadly. “We haven’t seen each other in a week and he always says he’s busy whenever I call him or invite him for dinner.”  
“Maybe he thinks that he’s rejected and he tries to move on.” Shirabu answers nonchalantly. 

Oikawa’s eyes widen in horror and Yaku glares at Shirabu.

“What?” Shirabu asks. 

“Or maybe he’s really busy, Oikawa.” Sugawara says, trying to calm him down. “You should really talk to him about it, though.”

Oikawa sighs, “I know. I really like him, Suga-chan.” 

Sugawara nods, understanding. “Maybe you need some fresh air first? I think you should take a walk.” Sugawara advices.

“You’re right, I need fresh air.” Oikawa says, wearing his mask and a cap, “Be careful. Call us if it gets crowded.” Yaku says.

“Don’t worry, it’s almost midnight in Shibuya, doubt anyone would recognize me.” Oikawa says, waving his hand.

.

Oikawa really likes Iwaizumi. He wants to keep attending his game, to be there when he wins or loses. He wants to eat at his dinner table, bickering about nothing important, or to review Iwaizumi’s matches together. Oikawa still wants Iwaizumi to come to his concerts.

Maybe he wants Iwaizumi to cuddle him too during bad days, or kisses his tears away

He just wants Iwaizumi around, damn it.

He’s at Shibuya now, looking around and his face is indeed plastered everywhere. He remembers that Iwaizumi’s first words to Oikawa was him saying that he’s tired looking at Oikawa’s face everywhere in Shibuya. He wonders if that opinion has changed or not.

Oikawa’s phone rings, flashing Iwaizumi’s name on it. He immediately answers.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, unsure if Iwaizumi hates him or not.

“Hey. It’s midnight.” Iwaizumi says. 

Oikawa doesn’t know what to reply because so what if it’s midnight, he doesn’t understand what Iwaizumi is implying.

“Happy birthday,” Iwaizumi says, chuckling. “Am I the first?” Iwaizumi asks, voice soft.

Oikawa is shocked, looking at his phone calendar and it’s indeed July 20th. His hand trembles because he didn’t think Iwaizumi would know.

“I think you are. How did you know?” Oikawa bites his lips to stop himself from smiling.

“It’s hard not to know when the whole world is counting down to your birthday, y’know?” Iwaizumi says, laughing. 

Oikawa laughs at the comment too, but suddenly his throat is dry and he remembers that he actually ghosted Iwaizumi on his confession. "Iwa-chan, I think we need to talk-“

Oikawa gets cut off by Iwaizumi’s ’shh’ and Iwaizumi continues, “I know. But listen to me first. You said that a few days ago you’re going to be replaced and no one’s going to love you when you’re not pretty anymore, but look at you. You’re unique, you’re not just another pretty face and your fans love you not just because you’re pretty, but simply because you are you, Oikawa Tooru. Look around you, hell look at the biggest screen at Shibuya, the world is in love with you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa feels like he’s about to cry when he looks up at the biggest screen in Shibuya. At a glance it just looked like an ordinary birthday advertisement with his pretty face on it, the usual ones he gets on his birthday, but in the middle of Shibuya? This is the first time he gets it, and when he inches closer, he gapes at the words written,

‘The world is in love with Oikawa Tooru. Happy Birthday.’

It’s not from his fans or one of his fansites. It’s not from his Oikawa China Bar or whoever. It’s from the man talking to him on the phone, and he can feel the tears dwelling on his eyes before the other side of the line said,

“The world is in love with Oikawa Tooru. And maybe, I am too.” Iwaizumi finishes.

Oikawa Tooru, bursts into tears in the middle of Shibuya. 

Iwaizumi laughs. “Would you be mine, Tooru?” 

“You didn’t have to ask,” Oikawa says, sobbing into his phone. 

.

“So, care to explain how you cause a ruckus in literally midnight at Shibuya out of all places? You literally broke down crying there with minimal disguise and fans flock to you, you’re lucky we’re getting you out of there quickly.” Hanamaki asked with a sigh.

Oikawa blushes and stutters trying to explain. “Well.. I was looking at my birthday ad.” Oikawa said while scratching his head. Hanamaki raises his eyebrows, starting to feel a bit of ease that this whole debacle might not end as a PR nightmare after all. 

“The big ass one in Shibuya with cheesy lines? It’s the biggest one you got so far too. Which fansite is it this time? Is it Blue Castle? Or the Starstruck Dream? Or even Oikawa China Bar? But I heard someone beat them for the spot and they’re really pissed since it’s your seventh birthday since debut this year.” Hanamaki asked excitedly. 

“It’s actually none of them, uh.. It’s my boyfriend who put the ads there-“ Oikawa tries to explain before Hanamaki spits his drink and stares at him in horror, “Your what?” Hanamaki continues to ask, clutching his heart out of shock. 

“My.. boyfriend.” Oikawa said sheepishly. 

“And mind to enlighten me who is your boyfriend again?” Hanamaki reaches his phone, readying himself to make yet another PR draft while chanting ‘please not someone famous’ a couple time before Oikawa guiltily answers, “You know, Iwaizumi Hajime the-“

“-world famous, Japan national team volleyball ace. Oh my god, did he register the ad with his name? Of course he did, oh my god if Oikawa China Bar knows, this- You, the walking PR nightmare you, stay here while I’m making a few phone calls.” Hanamaki is busying himself dialing numbers on his phone while Oikawa is smiling, happily.

“I know that this is coming, since you’ve been really close to him, and I’m happy that you’re finally genuinely happy, but you still left me a ton of shit to deal with so you owe me a lot for this.” Hanamaki sighs and continues with his PR team. “Please don’t go out on public dates yet, we still need you not to be reported dating anyone for the sake of our CF contracts.”

( Later that night, Oikawa is in Iwaizumi's apartment, cuddling while watching yet another volleyball match.

“Hanamaki went batshit crazy today, he goes the extra mile to even change your name out of the registry for the advertisement.” Oikawa mumbles, snuggling into Iwaizumi’s chest. “He really doesn’t want anyone to find out about us.”

Iwaizumi laughs. 

Cupping Oikawa’s cheeks, he says, “He has a point, the world isn’t ready for us yet.”

Iwaizumi leans in and presses his lips on Oikawa’s for a chaste kiss, Oikawa thinks that this is the best birthday gift he has ever gotten, ever.” )


End file.
